<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Order of Sad Milk by Kenkami_the_tiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998814">The Order of Sad Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkami_the_tiger/pseuds/Kenkami_the_tiger'>Kenkami_the_tiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sad Milk, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkami_the_tiger/pseuds/Kenkami_the_tiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order of Sad Milk is protecting the vast city of Sad Milkia. They strive to keep the city a peacful place with the help of their brave soldiers but how long will it last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Order of Sad Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys,</p>
<p>I know some of y'all were very exited and supportive of this project but as of now I won't continue it. The story was about these 6 sad milk members and since half of them left the group I just don't see the point in further writing about them together.</p>
<p>I'm very sorry about this but I hope you guys will understand. I will leave the first chapter here though since it is still a fun story.</p>
<p>Love, Kenkami &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red and orange, such beautiful colors were flooding the view. The warmth of them fit this morning though waves of wind cooled the air down occasionally.<br/>
It was early, not even 6 o’ clock, but Click couldn’t sleep so he had gone out to one of the many balconies of the castle he lived in with his new friends. His limbs felt heavy and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Last night was exhausting as he had to teleport to the north front. His team had a lot of trouble fighting a giant, furry beast but they could slay it. He collected the reports of the previous week as well, which are going to be reviewed in the council room together with those of the other members of the order of sad milk. He leaned his body weight forward on the railing. The sight of the vast city was breathtaking. Sad Milkia had grown so fast. Of course many mages in the communities and his team of builders had helped build the many houses.<br/>
His view shifted to the huge fountain in the center of the city and the sad milk district. He could see some early birds running around the streets. Then he looked over to the Click district where his own community lived. A little, purple dot was walking towards the fan art gallery with an art piece in their arms. A smile formed on his mouth because everything was so peaceful today. Pride filled his lungs. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way. „Oh hey, Click! Why are you up so early?” the raspy voice of One Topic said. “I don’t know, man. I could ask you the same question though“ Click answered. He yawned loudly.<br/>
„Dude, you should really get some more sleep. I mean we have a meeting today and you’re our leader after all“<br/>
„W-Wait what?“ Click replied puzzled. „Who said that I am the leader?“<br/>
„Ah- well... because you are the most experienced warrior of all of us“ Topic explained. “That doesn’t really make me the leader though. Everyone needs to agree with this first and also I think Blair would fit the role of a leader much better“<br/>
„Oh, okay“<br/>
Click rubbed his eyes. “I think I better head to bed now. See you later, James”<br/>
“See you later, Mark”, One Topic replied. Click went back through the big entrance into the castle. He made his way to the dungeon in which his room laid.<br/>
Click went into a corridor at the left side. Only a few torches lit up the gray stone walls in this area of the dungeon. He found his room after a few minutes. Click opened the metal door. His room was big. His bed stood in one corner, in the other some work out equipment and a desk. Click lied down on his bed. He could get a few more hours of sleep before the meeting in the council room, he figured. The soft blanket and pillow felt gentle on his skin and so he closed his eyes and fell asleep after just a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The council room was formed like a dome. A round table with 6 chairs stood in the middle of it and the banners of all the members were hanging on the walls around it.<br/>
Iilluminaughtii walked through a door into the room. The other members were already sitting at the table. Only Click was missing. “Hey, Blair”, One Topic said. “Hi, guys” she replied rubbing the massive eye on her pyramid head. “Where is Click?” “Still sleeping, I'd say”, Oz said. “Yeah that could very much be the case”, One Topic replied while scratching his head “I talked to him at like 6am. I can go check on him”<br/>
“Alright, do that. We will start reviewing the reports in the meantime”, Iilluminaughtii answered. One Topic went to the corridor that would bring him to Click's room.<br/>
“Okay, now that we have that out of the way, Oz, you start with your and James' reports”<br/>
Oz stood up with a pile of paper in his hands. He looked displeased over the fact that he had to share the reports first. “So on Monday a choccy milk dragon attacked the front”, he began. “A choccy milk dragon?”, Iiluminaughtii exclaimed “But these are peaceful creatures”<br/>
“I know. After my team slayed it, they examined its body and found some kinda mind controlling potion in its blood that made it go mad”<br/>
“Ah really? Sounds like some weirdos that want to get back at us for banishing them from Sad Milkia or something”, Wonderstruck suggested.<br/>
“Yeah, that could actually be the case. I will examine the dragon's blood after we're done here. Maybe a few of the ingredients of the potion are still detectable. I sadly never heard of one that causes choccy milk dragons to go mad and attack humans”<br/>
“Yeah, these creatures would never attack anything living”, Salty said “We should leave the matter to Oz. After all he's our potion master. If you can detect the ingredients, you may be able to create an antidote ``''Well then, I´m gonna work on that”, Oz answered “Now who's next?”<br/>
“Ugh, usually we start with Mark´s report but of course he's late. I hope James is gonna come back with him soon. Next one is our reports” Iilluminaughtii explained as she gestured toward Wonderstruck. She looked at her friends before she picked up her pile of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Click was still sleeping. Slowly he felt a gentle breeze flowing over his face. He began to move his body a little as he tried to find a better position to sleep in. Right in this moment, he felt a sharp sound crashing against his skull. “Honey, wake up!” It was One Topic shouting at him in a high, shrill voice from behind his door. He leaped up in horror but after he realized what was going on. His face showed no emotion. “As you wish”, he mumbled. Suddenly red, leathery wings and a tail with a sharp, triangular peak grew out of his back. The white part of his eyes went black and his iris red. His fingernails grew into black claws. He opened the door and let out a horrible cry. One Topic jumped back while screaming as loud as one can imagine. Click began to laugh at the top of his lungs, holding his stomach. When One Topic realized that it was just Click, he calmed down.<br/>
“Ye- Yeah, I deserved that”, he said and laughed “Gosh, your powers can be scary”<br/>
“I know. It has a nice touch to it when you can scare your enemies before you destroy them, hasn't it?”<br/>
“Th- Yeah, but enough of that. Do you realize what time it is?”<br/>
Click suddenly felt his stomach sink through the ground. “D- ah... oh...”, he led out.<br/>
“Yes... Just come with me” One Topic went into a corridor on the right side. “Wrong direction, James”, Click said.<br/>
“Oh” He looked at Click. They stared at each other in silence. “I will get dressed and grab the report now. See you in a bit”, Click said. He finished sorting out everything he needed for the council meeting. Shortly after, they went to the council room through the dark corridors.<br/>
“Hey, there you are!”, Iilluminaughtii said when they entered the room “We just finished reviewing Oz's report”<br/>
“Where the heck have you been, Mark?”, Oz asked. “I simply overslept”, Click answered without showing any emotions. “Anyway, may I start now?”<br/>
“Sure, we don't want to lose any more time, don´t we?”, Iilluminaughtii said cheekily while looking at him. Click chuckled “Alright, alright. So-” He took a seat and put the report on the table. One Topic sat next to him.<br/>
He explained the things that happened the previous week at the north front. Then Wonderstruck and Iilluminaughtii talked about a hell goose attacking the west front. The last one was Salty. “But the only noteworthy thing my team picked up on is a dark shadow watching them from far away in the trees. A member of the administration actually managed to observe the creature a few times in three days”, he explained. “Another shadow”, Iilluminaughtii mumbled. “Oh right, Blair. You had that happen to your team as well”, One Topic said. “Yeah, and it's very concerning” Blair answered. She looked down and sighed. “Anyway we're finished. Let's carry on with our usual activities. Wonder and I have already decided to visit the front today”<br/>
“Wait, have we?”, Wonderstruck asked puzzled.<br/>
“Well now we have. Come with me”<br/>
Wonder looked a bit concerned. He hesitated at first but followed Iilluminaightii after a few seconds. “See you, guys” she said with a serious tone and without looking back at her friends. “Bye, guys” Wonder said and waved at them. And so they left the council room. Then Salty left to visit the east front and Oz went into his laboratory. “Huh, so what are you gonna do today, Mark?”, One Topic asked. “I think I will go on a walk in the Sad Milk and Click district”, he answered. “Oh! Can I come with you? I've actually never been to your district”, One Topic said. “Of course! Then it's a date, isn't it?”, Click replied with a cheeky grin. One Topic looked at him for a moment in silence. Then they both burst out in laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>